The present disclosure relates to air cooling units for network computer systems, and more particularly, to an inlet bezel for fan driven air cooling units.
Devices for cooling network equipment are well known in the art. Conventional methods utilize either air cooling across the face of the network equipment or liquid cooling circulating liquid within a heat exchanger attached to the equipment. While the process of liquid cooling is effective, higher operating costs result due to higher electrical power needs, expensive dielectric coolants, which pose safety hazards, and substantial amounts of mechanical parts. Therefore, the preferred method is air cooling. However, air cooling also has several drawbacks.
In order to air cool network equipment, while complying with UL safety standards, a fan unit assembly is generally utilized. This fan unit assembly is equipped with an air mover, such as a fan, air filters and an air inlet assembly to protect appendages from the circular motion of the fan. While the device protects the operator, the air inlet assembly can impede the volume of air flow, thereby reducing product efficiency and increasing costs.
Another drawback is the design of the air inlet assembly itself. Conventional designs have obstructions such as struts, which impede air flow through the air inlet. The obstructions reduce cross sectional flow area that restrict mass flow rates and subsequently reduce efficiency.
Conventional designs incorporate assembly features that are costly and time consuming both in the assembly process as well as in post installation maintenance procedures, such as filter replacement. This can be due to an excessive quantity of mechanical parts used to assemble the air inlet and attach the air inlet to the network system as well as the location of the components.
What is needed in the art is an air inlet assembly that has features in which air flow is not impeded, assembly and disassembly is simplified and cost of manufacture and maintenance is reduced while improving reliability and safety.
The disclosed device is directed towards an air inlet bezel. The air inlet bezel comprises a body and a system air inlet grill contiguous with the body. A power supply air inlet grill is contiguous with the body and proximate to the system air inlet grill. A pair of ejector tabs is formed in the body. The ejector tabs are configured to manually couple the air inlet bezel to a power supply assembly.